


eggnog, among other things

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Drinking Games, M/M, Underage Drinking, background leo/guang-hong just to keep things interesting, vaugely kinky use of tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night starts off as all great nights do - with someone (Phichit) adding far too much rum to the eggnog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the fact that I just put like three shots of rum into one cup of eggnog which *viktor nikiforov voice* W O W

Phichit has put far too much rum in the eggnog.

“ _Wow_ ,” Yuuri chokes a little, and puts his glass hastily back down on the table.

“You know you’re only supposed to put one shot per person in, right?” Leo coughs from where he’s standing by the fridge. Guang-Hong pats him politely on the back.

“Sorry,” Phichit shrugs, “I guess my hand slipped!”

“Hand slipped over what?”

Viktor has arrived. He has been getting changed in one of the spare bedrooms, but catches the tail end of the conversation and comes bounding over. Mouths gape around the room as people turn to stare. He is wearing the most hideous Christmas sweater – scarlet and neon green clashing in a pattern of overlapping reindeer. He has also wrapped gold tinsel around his head like a festive flower crown. It trails over his back and down into a pool on the floor. When he sees Viktor, Yuuri puts his head in his hands in a dramatic display of exasperated embarrassment.

Phichit grins at the sight as he explains: “Over the eggnog! Apparently there’s a _little_ bit too much rum!”

He ladles a generous serving into a glass and scampers over to hand it to Viktor, who examines it critically. Tentatively he sticks his pinky finger in to taste it, then shrugs and brings his glass over to Yuuri at the table.

“Uh, Viktor,” Yuuri says, watching as Viktor approaches in his alarmingly festive garb.

“Yes, my love?”

Yuuri blushes at the casual affection, but continues: “I thought you said you didn’t really celebrate Christmas in Russia…?”

“We don’t,” interjects Yuri. He’s leaning against the oven and looking at Viktor like a child looks when he is being embarrassed by his parents in public. Viktor notices this, and exchanges a sly little glance with Yuuri, who bites back a smile of his own.

“That’s the point,” Viktor says. He picks up the trailing ends of the tinsel and swings it around. The light catches off the shiny plastic and winks in every direction.

“I thought I would see what it was all about for once, you know? Christmas! I should make the most of things, hmm?” Viktor explains as he spins about.

“Er, right,” says Yuuri, a little nonplusses. Viktor tosses the tinsel back over his shoulder and sits down. He sniffs the eggnog one more time, and then takes a very large gulp.

“Well, you’re definitely the most festive one here!” Phichit proclaims as he, too, joins them at the table.

 

They are all currently in attendance at a Christmas house party being thrown by Celestino in Detroit following the recent championship, which had ended in Chicago. It was predominantly intended to be a celebration of his tripartite of medal-winning current and former students (Phichit, Yuuri and JJ), but any other skaters who wished to attend had been offered an open invitation. The turnout had surpassed Ciao Ciao’s expectations – _every_ skater who had competed made the trip across to Detroit, with many of their coaches and entourages turning up also.

 

Celestino’s house is large but not _that_ large, and is packed with people, festively attired to varying degrees. Most people are just dressed in red or green – Viktor definitely stands out in his hideous sweater and excess of tinsel. Which is just how he likes it.

 

Yuri, mumbling darkly to himself in Russian (something about ‘damn Nikiforov’ and ‘showing off’), gets up and pours himself some of the eggnog. His lips purse like he’s licked a lemon when he tastes it, and he grimaces at the overpowering taste of the finest Caribbean rum.

“Oh, you don’t like it, Yurio?” Viktor calls.

“It’s fine,” Yuri grumbles. _Damn Viktor and his all seeing eye! Now_ _I_ have _to_ _finish drinking it_!

“We should play a game,” Guang-Hong says to the group clustered in the kitchen. He’s been summoned from the vicinity of the fridge by Phichit, who wants to show him a cute animal vine.

“Hey, yeah!” Leo agrees enthusiastically, “I don’t know any Christmas games though!” He very nearly bumps into the corner of the breakfast bar as he makes his way over to Yuuri and Viktor’s table, and his cheeks are flushed.

Yuuri observes this with interest, and forms the opinion that Leo may perhaps be a little tipsy already.

“Doesn’t necessarily have to be a Christmas game,” Phichit muses.

“Hmn, true,” Guang-Hong hums thoughtfully.

“There’s probably enough alcohol in this that we could just play a drinking game,” Leo says thoughtfully as he peers down at his mostly-empty glass. Deciding that he could definitely use a top up, he ambles over to the stove and starts mixing another eggnog. Yuri moves out of his way only grudgingly.

“Oh no,” Yuuri says firmly, putting his own glass down with a clunk, “I don’t think that’s a good idea!”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to lose,” Viktor points out. He’s wearing the shit-eating grin that most people who know him collectively agree is a Bad Sign.

“No, it’s just – you know I don’t like to drink too much,” Yuuri attempts to defend himself, somewhat miserably.

“Which would be a result of you losing,” Phichit points out helpfully. Yuuri glares at him.

“Well, I like it,” says Viktor, dazzling the table at large with a bright smile, “I think it’s a great idea!”

“You would,” Yuuri grumbles under his breath.

“Me too!” Phichit laughs, “What do we want to play?”

“Start with a classic,” Leo yells over his shoulder as he shakes cinnamon extremely liberally onto his drink, “whoops!”

“Like what, Never Have I Ever?” Phichit suggests.

“I am not,” says Yuri, “going to play _that,_ with _them_ ,” he points at Viktor and Yuuri.

“Whyever not?” Viktor asks, pretending to be affronted.

“I don’t want to know exactly what you two get up to!” Yuri splutters, “that’s gross!”

Everyone stares at him.

In truth, most of them are really just a little curious about him. Viktor and Yuuri know him well, but to the other three, Yuri has always been something of an unknown. The younger boy has always appeared totally stand-offish, and Guang-Hong in particular is a little surprised that Yuri even seems to _want_ to do something as innocuous as a drinking game. Although if he’s being totally honest, Guang-Hong also doesn’t know how he feels about the American tradition of playing embarrassing games to see who can be shamed into drinking a ridiculous amount.

“I agree,” says Yuuri quickly, “not that it’s gross, I mean, it isn’t, I mean…”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Yuuri,” Phichit sniggers into his drink.

“Oh, you two are no _fun_ ,” Viktor sighs. He turns the full force of his patented puppy-dog eyes on Yuuri, who has never been able to resist.

“Please, Yuuri,” he says. He’s practically fluttering his eyelashes he’s trying so hard. Yuuri finds it almost irritatingly endearing. So do Guang-Hong and Phichit, for that matter. Leo is too busy sending a text to his mother to notice what’s going on.

 “Oh _fine_ ,” Yuuri gives in with a sigh, “but I’m probably going to totally regret this later.”

“Don’t even think about trying that on me,” Yuri tells Viktor firmly, as he turns his trademark baleful look towards the younger boy. “I’m going to go find Otabek. Yup. Because there’s no _way_ I’m getting roped into getting an earful about the things you two assholes get up to.”

“I, on the other hand,” Phichit interrupts in a stage-whisper to Guang-Hong and Leo, “am _dying_ to hear about what the two assholes get up to.”

There is a beat of silence, and then Phichit claps a hand to his mouth as he realises what he’s just said.

 _“What the fuck_ ,” Yuri says, as Yuuri inhales eggnog into his nose and chokes. A blushing Viktor pounds him on the back as Leo and Guang-Hong splutter in unison.

“ _OhmyGodno_ ,” Phichit says, “I just meant…Yuuri, you’re so hard to get gossip out of! I’ve been dying of curiosity! Oh _no_!”

Viktor (having ensured that Yuuri is not dying of asphyxiation due to the accidental inhalation of eggnog into the nasal cavity) laughs.

“It’s okay!” he says, “it was funny! I don’t mind!”

“Okay, leaving now!” a slightly traumatised-looking Yuri brushes past the table on his way to the living room.

“Okay, Yurio!” Viktor waves after him, “Stay safe!”

There is another pause at the table, before everyone collapses into giggles again.

“This is just going from bad to worse,” Yuuri mumbles, but even he is biting his lip to keep from giggling.

“A clusterfuck,” Phichit suggests cheekily. Guang-Hong presses both his hands over his mouth to muffle any sound, as next to him Leo wheezes for breath.

“Stop, please,” he gasps, “this is too much!”

“Okay,” Viktor claps his hands lightly to draw everyone’s attention, and then tucks his hand underneath his chin and blinks at them all, “we were going to play a game, yes?”

 “Oh _God_ ,” Yuuri sighs, as he gives in to the inevitability of humiliation.

“Okay,” Leo says, after he finally catches his breath, “who’s going to go first?”

“You,” Phichit points at him, “since this was your idea.”

“Uh, wow, okay,” Leo frowns in concentration for a moment, thinking. Guang-Hong has moved his hands from his mouth to the table top, and he watches Leo raptly as the older skater tries to decide on something.

“Uh…never have I ever made it to the Grand Prix final?” he suggests after a moment.

Phichit and Viktor grin triumphantly at each other, proud of their achievements, and take big gulps of rum-soaked eggnog. Yuuri smiles a small, soft smile, and takes a tiny sip of his own. He has never been flamboyant with his own achievements the way Viktor is, even the way Phichit tends to be. Neither Phichit nor Viktor are conceited, but they just have more confidence in their abilities. It is in moment like this where Yuuri still catches himself feeling incredulous about his achievements. Viktor glances sideways and sees his secret smile. He reaches out his hand under the table and squeezes Yuuri’s thigh.

“Is it me?” Guang-Hong asks the table. When Leo nods, he nibbles his lip and then squeaks: “Never have I ever…been…kissed?”

“Aw,” Leo says fondly, as everyone around the table takes a drink.

“It’s okay,” Viktor assures him, “you have time! Although when I was 17 – ”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri interjects.

“What?!” Viktor blinks at Yuuri, who has rapped him on the knuckles, “what did I do?”

“That was more embarrassing than I expected,” Guang-Hong mutters to Leo. Leo gives him a consolatory pat on the knee.

“Okay,” Phichit says. He picks up his glass and grins fiendishly at Yuuri, “Never have I ever been kissed _by anyone sitting at this table_.”

“ _Damn it, Phichit_!” Yuuri says. He blushes as he picks up his glass. Viktor shrugs as he picks up his, and clinks it against Yuuri’s before taking a generous mouthful. He’s looking at Yuuri with slight bedroom eyes. Yuuri blushes an even darker shade. Phichit wants to clap his hands together with glee.

“Ugh,” says Yuuri, “Um. Never have I ever been on a date with a girl?”

Phichit and Leo drink. Viktor has his glass halfway to his mouth before he realises what Yuuri has said, and turns around in his chair to look at him.

“Wait, never?” he says incredulously. Yuuri shrugs awkwardly, and rubs the back of his head.

“Yeah,” he says, “I mean, you know…”

“No,” says Viktor blankly, “I don’t know.”

“Argh! I’d never…I dunno I guess I’d just, never been, no one was ever really into me. Before you.”

“Untrue,” Phichit says. Everyone at the table turns and looks at him. Yuuri looks very embarrassed.

“Phichit!” he wails.

“What! You got asked out at least once a semester in college!” Phichit points out. This is true – Yuuri’s not unattractive, despite what he may be sometimes inclined to think. And _maybe_ the excuse that he was too busy with skating to date in college might’ve been enough, if not for the fact that Phichit _knows_ Yuuri was just afraid of the idea of people being romantically interested in him.

“Argh,” Yuuri says again, and puts his head down on the table.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says. Yuuri rolls his head to the side in order peer at his fiancé, who is looking slightly shocked.

“Yuuri, I knew you had trouble with Eros, but I wouldn’t have thought you were so…ooh,” Viktor grins, “ha. I have an idea. Never mind.”

“I know that look,” Yuuri says darkly, “and it’s never a good sign.”

“Never have I ever,” Viktor announces, “reached my twenties, and still been a virgin!”

Yuuri claps both hands to his face.

“Vitya!” he mumbles into to table, “that’s not _fair”_

“I know!” Viktor says with a grin. “That’s the point of this game, isn’t it?” he checks with Leo, “to embarrass your friends?”

“Well, yeah,” Leo says. He exchanges a glance with Phichit, who is biting his lip hard to keep from laughing.

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Guang-Hong says sympathetically, “we don’t care!”

He and Leo, both being under twenty, don’t even qualify for the question.

“ _I_ do, though,” Yuuri says, and then with a sigh sits upright and takes a drink, “I hope you know I hate you,” he says to Viktor. Viktor just grins, and kisses him on the temple.

“Oh, is it my turn?” says Leo. When Phichit nods at him, he turns his glass around in his hands and frowns. “Uh…never have I ever…hmmn.”

He doesn’t see the point of saying something obvious like ‘never have I ever done drugs’, because they’re all top international athletes, so...uhhh...

“Never have I ever,” he says eventually, “been so drunk that I’ve blacked out?”

“God damn it, Leo!” Yuuri yelps, and takes another drink.

“Wait, _what_?” Leo says, and gapes across at the Japanese skater.

“Oh, right, you two don’t know!” Phichit exclaims with undisguised glee. Yuuri sighs. Viktor just looks delighted.

“It was incredible!” he hastens to explain, “Not that Yuuri blacked out, of course, that’s very sad because it means he doesn’t remember, but…”

Viktor then launches into the tale of Yuuri at the Grand Prix banquet. The Yuuri in question tucks himself into Viktor’s side to hide his face as Viktor recounts the story of his exploits. As he listens, Guang-Hong wonders if it isn’t a little mean, shaming Yuuri like this, but then Viktor finishes by saying: “and that was when I first fell in love!” and kisses Yuuri tenderly on the top of the head.

It’s kind of the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. He and Leo exchange a look that says ‘ _ohmyGodmyheartismelting_ ’. Phichit looks like he’s only just restraining himself from leaping across the table and hugging them both. Instead, he gets up grabs the bottle of rum, plonking it down in the middle of the table for people to refill their drinks with.

“That’s really sweet,” Guang-Hong says to Viktor.

“Sweet for him,” Yuuri says, emerging with a sigh, “ _so_ embarrassing for me!”

“Ah, you don’t even remember, so it’s okay!” Viktor assures him.

“Your turn, Guang-Hong,” Phichit says. He rests his palm on his hand and turns his glass around and around.

“Um,” Guang-Hong says, “never have I ever…I don’t know, won gold at every major championship in a season?”

“Rude,” says Viktor, smiling as he finishes off his glass and pours himself another.

“Uh, Vitya, maybe you should slow down,” Yuuri says, eyeing the generous shot Viktor is pouring for himself.

“I can handle my drinks perfectly well, porosyonochek,” Viktor says.

“Uh, remember China?” Yuuri reminds him. As they argue, Leo, Guang-Hong, and Phichit all look at one another.

“They’re so _cute_ ,” Guang-Hong says. He presses his hands together under his chin as he gazes warmly across the table.

“Ha,” says Leo, suddenly and with no warning. Everyone at the table turns and stares at him.

“Sorry,” he says, “I just thought of my next one!”

“Good for you,” Phichit says, “I haven’t! Oh wait, ha! Never have I ever had a crush on Viktor!”

“Damn it!” Leo yelps and slaps the table, “you stole mine!”

Yuuri just drinks resignedly. Guang-Hong tries to do the same before anyone notices, cheeks aflame, but Leo is watching him with his chin resting on his hand, and _oh shit_ Viktor sees too.

“I hate you both,” Guang-Hong says to Leo and Phichit, and tries to slide all the way down in his seat and onto the floor.

“I think it’s cute!” Leo says. “I think _you’re_ cute!”

“Really?” Viktor says, with delighted interest. Guang-Hong just puts his face in his hands and doesn’t look at anyone. His heart is going a mile a minute. Leo and Yuuri both make choking noises, and Guang-Hong looks up sharply, just in time to see Viktor materialise at his side and fling his arms around him.

“That’s so sweet!” Viktor says, from where his cheek is mashed against Guang-Hong’s head. “Obviously I still love my Yuuri best, but I think it’s adorable that you had a crush on me!”

Guang-Hong wonders if Viktor might not be slightly tipsy already. But whatever. He may as well enjoy this, right? Viktor lets him go and twirls back to Yuuri, resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder. Guang-Hong just blushes.

“Aww, Guang-Hong!” Leo says, and reaches sideways to give him a hug, too. Phichit has been filming the last few minutes for snapchat, giggling madly away in the background.

 

“Well,” Viktor says, “Yura, are you drunk enough to dance yet?”

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri says.

Phichit suddenly realises that Yuuri and Viktor have slipped into calling each other pet names. He kind of wants to squeeze them both on the cheeks because it’s _so damn cute_!

“What?” Viktor says, “I don’t think you’d pole dance for me sober, hmmn?”

“I feel like this just got a little inappropriate,” Leo says into Guang-Hong’s ear.

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri says again, “I am _not_ pole dancing!”

“Oh, that’s a shame!” says a new voice. Chris has wandered up behind them. He’s clutching a glass of champagne, but he puts it down in order to rest his elbows on the table and smile around at them all, “I was _so_ looking forward to dancing with you again, Yuuri.”

“Um, sorry Chris,” Yuuri says, “but I _really_ don’t think so.”

“Too bad,” Chris sighs. He’s probably the silver to Viktor’s gold on the festivity front. He’s wearing a bright red tie, and has reindeer antlers on his head. He has also applied red lipstick to the tip of his nose, to complete the Rudolph effect.

“Love the look, Chris,” Phichit says.

“Thanks,” Chris says. He strikes a pose, hands in the air like a prancing reindeer, and everyone laughs.

Viktor and Yuuri are still snuggled together. Viktor has wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri has now tipped his head sideways to press his cheek to the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“I’m still so sad,” Chris says with a sigh as he looks down at them, “that you two are off the market.”

“Sorry, Chris,” Viktor says with a grin, “but I’m not sharing.”

“Barf,” says Yuri, who has reappeared from nowhere directly behind Leo (who is still cuddling Guang-Hong). He’s pulled his blonde hair into a ponytail, and his cheeks are now _very_ flushed.

“Hey Yurio,” everyone around the table says.

“Why are you all hugging each other?” Yuri asks as he surveys them with narrowed eyes.

“Hey, no one’s hugging me!” Phichit points out. Chris instantly obliges.

“Oh, Yurio, can you take a picture?” Phichit slides his phone towards Yurio with the hand that isn’t patting Chris on the arm. Yuri grumbles, but does so. To him, everything seems fuzzy and warm, so what the hell, may as well take the damn picture for him.

“You know,” Viktor sighs, when he’s done posing, “it really _is_ a shame that you won’t dance for us, Yuuri. It would be great for you and Yurio to have a rematch!”

“A rematch?” Guang-Hong and Leo echo.

“Ooh, yes!” Chris says with great excitement. Yuri just sputters.

“Uh, does it count as a rematch if I don’t remember the original…match?” Yuuri asks nervously.

“Yes,” Yuri says, “but only if I win.”

“Wow, Yurio,” Viktor lifts his head, “was that a challenge?”

“Uh…” _shit_.

“Dance-off, yeah!” Phichit punches the air in excitement, narrowly missing Chris’ face, “Oops, sorry Chris! Yeah, please, Yuuri? I’ll do it too!”

“It’s between me and him,” Yuri points to Yuuri.

“Oh, I know,” Phichit says, “but we can have multiple rounds!”

“Hey, that’s a great idea!” Leo says for at least the third time that night, finally releasing Guang-Hong (rather to the latter’s disappointment) and glances around the table. His eyes are sparkling with excitement.

“It sounds like fun!” Viktor agrees.

“Ugh,” says Yuuri.

“Well, Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, “we can use this like a warm up for the next season, yes? We can see which of us can _surprise_ the other more.”

Yuuri slowly turns his head to look at Viktor. Viktor leans his cheek on his hand, and blows Yuuri a kiss, which is accompanied by a lewd wink.

“Ugh,” says Yuri again. Chris wolf-whistles.

“Oh, _fine_ ,” Yuuri says, and reaches for Viktor’s rum. Viktor lets him take it, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Yay, Yuuri!”

Guang-Hong looks at Leo.

“I think this is going to get pretty wild, pretty fast,” he says. Leo grins.

“I _know_ right?”

 

Chris and Viktor immediately spring into action. They move into the living room and clear the floor of people, and then furniture.

“What’s going on?” Mila asks Viktor as she gets politely shunted sideways onto a sofa.

“Yuuri and Yurio are having a rematch!” Viktor announces, with far too much excitement – or so Yuuri thinks.

(He’s feeling _way_ too sober for this – but at the same time, kind of excited. He has a competitive streak a mile wide, and ever since he and Yurio have been training together in Russia, he’s kind of been wanting to rematch the legendary dance off. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.)

Chris goes to the stereo, where he plugs in his phone. All the people who hadn’t been paying attention to the kerfuffle turn around and stare.

“I’m sorry,” Chris explains, “but I just _can’t_ strip to ‘Silent Night’.”

“You’re…planning on…stripping?” Michele Crispino asks, slipping into Italian in his shock. Chris just winks at him.

“There will be _no stripping_ ,” Yuuri says firmly, from where he’s standing next to Yuri in the doorway. His arms are folded, and he looks like he’s regretting every decision he’s ever made.

“Aw,” says Viktor, “Yura, I was _so_ looking forward to having you strip for me again.”

“ _Viktor_!” Yuuri buries his face in his hands. Everyone who hadn’t been at the previous banquet looks either blank or titillated. All the people who _had_ been at the banquet start cheering.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri!”

“Davai, Yurochka!” a voice calls across the crowd. Yuri stand on tiptoes to see Otabek standing by the door, arms folded and a slight smile on his face.

Yuuri blindly reaches a hand out. Viktor slides his rum into it and Yuuri drinks down the last mouthful with a grimace.

Viktor takes it back and then kisses Yuuri’s hand.

“Go get ‘em, Yura!” he yells.

Slowly, still with his eyes closed, Yuuri reaches up and starts to undo his tie. Sara Crispino cheers and claps her hands with wild excitement. Leo and Guang-Hong catch each other’s eyes, and have to bite back the giggles. Viktor looks like he’s about to pass out with happiness.

Yuri seizes the opportunity, and takes the floor first. He may have only been trained in ballet, but he’s had more than one glass of heavily spiked eggnog, and he feels untouchable. Yuuri opens his eyes and watches Yuri for a moment, and then turns his head and locks eyes with Phichit.

“Phichit,” he says, “if you put this on Instagram, I’ll kill you.”

Phichit makes no such promises. Yuuri steps into Yuri’s routine, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him out so that he can step forward. Locking eyes with Viktor, Yuuri channels his inner Shakira (Chris, who is in charge of music, chose the song in hope that this exact thing would happen, and is not disappointed). Yuuri drops from the waist to graze his fingers against the floor, pops back up in a spin, flings his arms out in perfect form. One of the buttons on his shirt comes undone.

Yuri, refusing to be outdone, leaps into an arabesque, nearly kicking Yuuri in the face as he spins. Yuuri is forced to step back as Yuri bends nearly double backwards. Otabek looks very impressed.

“Yay, Yuri!” Mila calls.

Yuuri pirouettes as he moves forward, getting directly into Yuri’s space before falling into what is affectionately known as a slut drop, rolling his torso upwards as he ascends. He is making direct eye contact with Viktor as he does so, and he licks his lips. Chris looks like he wants to cry. Viktor presses the back of his hand to his forehead, and pretends to faint.

Changing tack, Yuri tries to recall his knowledge of flamenco, which is apparently Yuuri’s go to when drunk, if the original Grand Prix banquet was anything to go by. He moves his right arm to his waist, flicks his left over his head in perfect posture, and dares Yuuri to take up the challenge.

Yuuri imitates him and they spin in unison.

“I can’t believe we’re watching this!” Guang-Hong says to Leo, who is flapping his hands around his face in excitement, and filming everything.

Yuuri steps into a lunge, pushes off on his front foot, and flings himself into a pirouette. The rum is starting to work; he thinks – or maybe he’s just actually enjoying himself?

But if there’s one thing Yuri has always been good at it, it’s analysing his performances and adapting them in the middle to ensure that he always come out on top. He imitates Yuuri perfectly, and leaps into another arabesque, lifting his leg behind his head in a perfect spike. Yuuri pauses for a second, pops another button on his shirt (with a wink at Viktor), and then proceeds to kick Yuri Plisetsky’s ass.

Keeping most of his weight carefully off of his hands, he pushes down on Yuri’s shoulders in order to spin himself sideways around the Russian boy. With a clear space in front of him, he is able to slide onto his knees, from where he pushes up into a back handspring. He flips twice (in perfect time with the music, of course), before going back down on one hand to spin around. Yuri pirouettes furiously, but there’s really only so much he can do at this point.

But then, to his surprise and slight chagrin, Mila steps in. She tosses her bag to the side (it hits Mickey in the face) and seizes Yuri around the waist, lifting him into a pas de deux alarmingly high over her head, to whistles and cheers.

“Go with it, Yuri!” she laughs, so Yuri does.

Moving to the beat (the song has changed from Shakira to one with a zinging EDM beat), they step quickly in a strange and yet highly effective combination of ballet and vaguely sexual ballroom dance. To anyone familiar with the film, it is immediately evident that Mila has watched ‘Dirty Dancing’ again recently. Yuri, who has no interest in film, just does whatever she’s doing.

Yuuri pushes himself back onto his feet, and is forced to step quickly out of the way as Mila and Yuri charge towards him. He spins out and seizes the nearest person, who happens to be Sara. What was originally intended as a rematch between Yuuri and Yurio has devolved into a random mish-mash of competitive and slightly alcohol-fueled pairs dancing.

Phichit, who doesn’t want to miss it, seizes the nearest willing skater and dives in. Phichit has always been a master of footwork, and he is thoroughly impressive on the living-room-cum-dancefloor.

“Go Phichit!” Guang-Hong and Leo call together.

JJ, champion of taking every opportunity to show off, drags his laughing fiancée into the melee. And then it really is a free-for-all, as everyone pairs off and starts dancing. It is, by default, really quite sexual – hard not to be, when Chris’ playlist seems to have been specifically designed for him to pole dance to.

Yuuri looks for Viktor as other people spill out to dance. At first he can’t see him, but then he spots Viktor’s silvery, tinsel clad head pushing through the crowd with singular purpose.

“Thanks,” Yuuri says to Sara as he spins her off to dance with her brother, and flings himself into Viktor’s arms.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, a little breathlessly as Yuuri collides against his fiancé’s chest, “you were incredible.”

“Mmn-hmmn,” Yuuri says. He runs his hands up and down Viktor’s chest, tucking his fingers into Viktor’s collar and pressing his hips forward, “Vitya, dance with me.”

Viktor is only too happy to oblige. But first, he slides the tip of his index finger down across the exposed part of Yuuri’s chest, and pops another button, so that Yuuri’s shirt is open to his waist.

“That’s better,” he purrs, and pushes them backwards into a dance.

Holding onto Yuuri’s waist, Viktor lifts him into a lazy spin. Upon his release, Yuuri slithers all the way down Viktor’s body (Viktor’s face goes dark pink, and his mouth falls open) before shimmying his way back up again and looping his arm back around Viktor’s neck. Viktor holds him behind the knee as he raises his leg, and dips him back.

Nearby, Yuri has escaped from Mila and has instead joined a dance circle with the most unlikely of companions – Otabek, and Seung Gil. Phichit is now dancing with Chris, looking a little out of his depth but grinning away as he gets spun around. Leo and Guang-Hong are trying out all dance moves from the 80’s Leo can think of, giggling madly.

Yuuri spins Viktor out and then back in before turning them sideways. Although Yuuri doesn’t remember the original banquet, he is imitating a move that he and Viktor did then, and Viktor knows it. Yuuri slips his arm around Viktor’s waist to hold his weight as Viktor tips forward onto his left leg and raises his right. They dip forward and then tip back, Yuuri spinning Viktor until they can repeat the move in reverse. Yuuri now holds Viktor by his leg, and his other hand is pressed warm against Viktor’s cheek.

Back on his feet, Viktor picks Yuuri up and spins him right off the dancefloor and into a corner.

“Oh,” Yuuri says, and bites his lip. His back is pressed against the wall, and his feet aren’t touching the ground – rather, he’s pinned in place by Viktor, who is leaning into him and panting for breath.

Viktor exhales a long sentence in Russian, as Yuuri runs his hands over Viktor’s shoulders and seizes the tinsel which still trails from Viktor’s headpiece. Viktor had shed his sweater before beginning to dance with Yuuri, and is now wearing only a white shirt. Yuuri unbuttons to top two buttons slowly (Viktor watches him with hooded eyes) and then dips the end of the tinsel into Viktor’s now open shirt. The rough plastic scratches against Viktor’s nipple, and his hips slam forward involuntarily as he bites his lip over a yelp. Yuuri tips his head back against the wall and smiles.

‘Vit _ya_ ,” he whispers. Viktor kisses him hard.

One hand splayed on the wall over Yuuri’s head, the other curled around Yuuri’s jaw, Viktor bites down on Yuuri’s lower lip. Yuuri gasps into his mouth, and Viktor kisses him softly, gently to make up for it. Viktor can feel Yuuri’s hard on pressing into his stomach, and he lets his left hand drift down from Yuuri’s jaw to graze against it.

Yuuri hisses, and Viktor huffs out a laugh against his cheek.

“We should…probably go somewhere else…” Yuuri says breathlessly.

“Mmn,” Viktor says, “It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to fuck you with a room full of witnesses, hmmn?”

“Nope,” Yuuri peeps, “please don’t do that.”

“Hmn, and here I thought you were a bit of an exhibitionist,” Viktor murmurs. He nudges Yuuri’s head to the side with his nose so that he can kiss his way down the side of Yuuri’s neck.

“Why would you…think that…” Yuuri squeaks.

“Well,” Viktor says, and sucks hard enough on Yuuri’s skin to leave a bruise, “the way you were dancing before, whilst looking at me…every time you winked, every roll of your hips…Yura, the entire room _knew_ you were thinking about fucking me.”

Yuuri is not able to reply, as Viktor kisses him again, a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss this time. Yuuri sucks lightly on Viktor’s tongue, and they part with an audible pop.

“Did it work?” Yuuri asks, “did it turn you on?”

“Mmn,” Viktor tips his head to one side and takes one of Yuuri’s hands and presses it against his crotch.

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuuri says, and smiles that Eros smile that leaves Viktor weak at the knees, “I guess it did.”

 

Guang-Hong turns around, looking to see where Phichit has got to, and sees Viktor and Yuuri up against the wall. He turns around again hurriedly.

“Omg!” he says. Leo raises his eyebrows.

“What?” he asks, and leans sideways to look over Guang-Hong’s shoulder, in time to see Yuuri leading Viktor down the hallway with one hand clamped firmly around his fiancé’s wrist.

“Omg!” he agrees.

“Let’s not tell Phichit we saw that,” Guang-Hong suggests. Leo laughs.

“I don’t think Phichit would go quite so far as to post _that_ on Instagram or snapchat,” he says, nudging Guang-Hong in the ribs.

“Eep,” is all Guang-Hong replies, as Leo throws an arm over his shoulder and pulls him in close.

“Where _is_ Phichit anyway?”

“Dunno,” Guang-Hong shrugs. Right in this moment, he thinks he’d maybe prefer it if they didn’t find Phichit. He kind of wants to keep Leo all to himself.

 

As soon as the bedroom door closes behind them, Yuuri has Viktor up against the door. Scrabbling at each other, Viktor pushes Yuuri’s shirt off of his shoulder at roughly the same time Yuuri gets Viktor’s belt undone. Eyes closed, lips mashed together, they stumble backwards towards the bed. It proves quite elusive in the dark, and when the back of his knees knock against the bed frame Yuuri isn’t expecting it. He lets go of Viktor and falls backward. With a sharp gasp of surprise Viktor falls on top of him.

They both make little ‘oof’ noises as Yuuri has the breath knocked out of him.

“Sorry,” Viktor says, but Yuuri just shakes his head and pulls Viktor in for another kiss. Fumbling blindly, Yuuri somehow manages to get Viktor’s shirt undone. Viktor obligingly raises his arms so Yuuri can slide it off his shoulders and toss it across the room.

“I love confident Yuuri,” Viktor says into his skin, as he kisses and licks and bites his way down Yuuri’s chest.

“Mmn,” Yuuri says, and then “ _shit_!” as Viktor’s teeth scrape across the sensitive bud of his left nipple.

“Mmphm,” Yuuri can hear the smile in Viktor’s voice, “you always like it when I do that, don’t you Yuuri?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, “but…Viktor…”

“Yes?”

“I am _not_ going to have sex in my ex-coach’s spare bedroom. It’s just _too_ weird. I’d never be able to look him in the face again!”

Viktor laughs into Yuuri’s navel. The sensation tickles, and Yuuri arches his back and bites back on a giggle.

“I understand, Yura,” Viktor says, “but we can’t just go back out there so _obviously_ wanting, can we?”

His voice is at its most seductive purr, as he starts to undo Yuuri’s belt. Yuuri knots his fingers into Viktor’s hair, and lets his mind go blank as Viktor slides off the bed and onto his knees.

“What…what about you?” Yuuri gasps a few minutes later, as his heart rate begins to slow.

“Mm,” Viktor kisses the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, and then gasps “You didn’t think I would do this without taking care of myself too?”

After, Yuuri slithers with jellied legs onto the floor, and they lie side by side in the dark for a moment. Viktor turns and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri finds his face in the dark and cradles it.

“Merry Christmas?” he says, and Viktor laughs.

 

When they re-emerge, meticulously neatened in the bathroom and not at all suspiciously, the party is in full swing. Yuri is sitting on Otabek’s shoulders. Phichit is taking selfies with everyone he can find. People are still dancing by the stereo, and Chris isn’t wearing a shirt. Or pants, for that matter. Leo and Guang-Hong are nowhere to be found.

“You know,” Yuuri says, snuggling up against Viktor and crossing his arms, “I don’t even think anyone missed us!”

“Hey!” He has spoken too soon, apparently – Phichit has spotted them, and waves them over. Languid now, Viktor and Yuuri slope over to him.

“We never finished our game!” Phichit says.

“Huh?” Yuuri blinks.

“You know, Never Have I Ever?”

“Technically,” Yuuri pushes up his glasses, “I don’t know that you _can_ ever really finish that game…”

“Who cares?” Phichit laughs, “Look, if I can find Guang-Hong and Leo, do you guys want to keep playing.”

“Yes!” Viktor loops his arm around Yuuri’s neck, “embarrassing Yuuri is fun!”

“ _Viktor_!”

Viktor just grins and ruffles his hair. Phichit goes to find their friends, and leaves Viktor and Yuuri in charge of reclaiming the bottle of rum. This proves easier said than done – Yuuri eventually finds it set down beside the sofa, empty.

“That’s alright,” Viktor says as he tosses it out the back door in the general direction of the recycling bin, “now we can just drink vodka instead!”

“What – Viktor, there _is_ no vodka! Did you just throw that glass out into the night?”

Viktor blinks down at Yuuri.

“Why is there no vodka? And I threw it at the recycling bin, why?”

Yuuri sighs, and goes outside to squint at the snow, until he finally sees the glint of glass. Picking up the bottle, he deposits it deliberately in the recycling (it makes a deafening crashing noise that makes him wince) and then comes back inside.

“Well, I guess I don’t _know_ that there’s no Vodka,” he says, as he tries to shake a bit of dislodged snow off of his shoulder and blow warmth back into his hands at the same time, “but I’m fairly sure there isn’t…?” Yuuri trails off as Viktor goes rootling around in the cupboards, eventually emerging with a muffled ‘aha!’ and bottle of Smirnoff in his hand.

“This is pretty shit vodka,” he says with a grin, “but it’s good enough, no?”

Yuuri sighs, and goes to grab some glasses. Phichit reappears with Leo, Guang-Hong, Yuri and Otabek in tow.

“Found some extras!” he calls from the doorway. Viktor waves the Smirnoff happily.

“You know,” Leo says as he accepts a glass. He is a little more flushed than usual, “we should play it the other way around this time!”

“Huh?”

“Oh, you know,” Phichit explains further, “where you say ‘I have’ done something, and then you drink if you _haven’t_ done the thing!”

“Great!” Viktor beams, “oh, where’s my tinsel? I need it!” He dashes off in search of the errant tinsel. Yuuri watches him go, shaking his head fondly, but is distracted from his daydreaming (about Viktor’s ass) by Phichit knocking a glass against his elbow.

“Oh, no thanks,” Yuuri declines politely, “I’ll stick with water.”

“Okay,” Phichit gets him a different glass as Viktor reappears. He has retrieved his sweater as well as his tinsel, and has from somewhere picked up someone else’s discarded reindeer antlers, which he has jammed haphazardly on his head.

“I’m back!” he announces unnecessarily, and takes the glass Phichit hands to him.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Otabek whispers to Yuri in Russian, “why are we here again?”

“We’re embarrassing each other!” an eavesdropping Viktor tells him with a grin, and then waves the bottle at him, “with vodka!”

“Uh…”

“I’ll stay for one round,” Yuri points a finger menacingly about at the assembled skaters, “and if it gets too weird again, we’re leaving!”

“Oh, Yuri,” Phichit sniggers, “I don’t think it’s possible to prevent us from getting weird!”

“This is true,” Viktor says amiably, “can I start this time?!”

“Can we stop you?” Yuuri asks him, a little smile playing around the corner of his mouth.

“Nope!” Viktor says cheerfully, “I have…this is that we’re doing this round, yes? I have? Good, I have…kissed Katsuki Yuuri today.”

He rests his hand on his palm, and gives Yuuri a doe-eyes look. Yuuri gazes sappily back. Yuri pretends to vomit as he sips his drink.

“So cute!” Guang-Hong whispers to Leo, who smiles indulgently back.

“Uh,” Yuuri scratches his head, “I have…won a gold medal?”

Nobody drinks, and Viktor throws his arms around Yuuri. This would be slightly unexpected to people not used to Viktor’s random displays of affection (Otabek blinks, startled), but Yuuri just pats Viktor on the arm in an abashed sort of way.

“I’m so proud of you, Yura!” Viktor says, “Just in case you forgot! I’m so proud!”

“Aww!” Phichit presses a hand to his heart, “that’s adorable. Oh, it’s my turn! Uh, I have shared a room with someone at this table!”

Leo, Guang-Hong, Otabek and Yuri drink.

“This is weird game,” Otabek says, “I have ridden a motorbike.”

Guang-Hong, Yuuri, and Leo drink.

“I have been to Japan,” Yuri hiccups for his turn.

When it is Guang-Hong’s turn, he blushes bright red, and twists his glass around in his hands for a second, before looking up with bright eyes.

“I’ve been kissed!” he blurts. There is a brief pause, as everyone around the table tries to remember why that’s significant. Phichit is the one who gets there first.

“Oh my god,” he says, “wait – _oh my God!_ ”

Yuuri slides forward in his seat, and looks between a blushing Guang-Hong and a shifty Leo.

“Huh!” He beams at them both, “hey, congrats!”

“What,” say Yuri and Otabek in unison.

Viktor just presses his hands to his cheeks, and smiles at them both.

“Everybody loves everybody,” he announces, and flings one arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, and another around Guang-Hong’s (Guang-Hong is at quite some distance, and gets yanked halfway across the table by the long reach of Viktor’s elbow). “Isn’t that what the ‘spirit of christmas’ is supposed to be about?”

“I don’t know,” Phichit shrugs, “there’s certainly a lot more _kissing_ now then there is during my family Christmases, that’s for sure!”

“I should hope so!” Otabek says darkly. Leo makes a little choking noise that has the Kazakh turning around in his seat to stare at him.

“Yup!” Leo agrees breathlessly, “I should hope so too!”

This time, it is Yuri who breaks first. He muffles a little bark of laughter into the palm of his hand, but it is quite enough to set everyone off.

Under cover of laughter, Yuuri turns to Viktor and rests his chin on his fiancé’s shoulder. Viktor releases Guang-Hong in order to better embrace him in return.

“You know, I think this is what christmas is supposed to be about, Vitya,” Yuuri says into his ear, and kisses the pale outer shell with a light brush of lips. Viktor shudders slightly.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Kissing,” Yuuri says. He turns Viktor’s chin towards him, and kisses him.

“And other things?” Viktor whispers lowly in his ear, a reminder of their earlier exploits. Yuuri giggles.

“Yeah, them too,” he agrees. He reaches up to pat Viktor’s cheek, but accidentally knocks the tinsel down over Viktor’s eyes instead.

“That’s a bit kinky,” Phichit points out, cheeky to the last. Everyone starts to laugh all over again.

 

As Yuuri looks around the table, at the people who are his rivals and friends, fellow skaters and competitors, he feels Viktor squeezing his hand.

“You know,” Viktor says, “I think this is the best christmas I’ve ever had – ”

(“It’s the only christmas you’ve ever had.”

“Shush, Yurio.”)

“- and it’s only the 18th!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 2 my beta for doing a great job!!!!!!!!! also merry christmas/christmas eve to those who celebrate, for those who don't, have a great day!!!


End file.
